Le miraculé
by mangafana
Summary: Jack n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de Ianto. Le Docteur l'aide à passer ce cap mais au moment ou Jack fait ses adieux à Ianto devant sa tombe, celui-ci revient à la vie ... de dures moments se préparent. One-shot, UA, un peu crossover avec DW JxI.


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : le miraculé

Disclaire : rien à moi …

Comme d'hab', j'ai écris cette fic pour mon plaisir, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.

Merci à Arianrhod34 pour avoir été ma bêta sur ce coup, de m'avoir relu et d'avoir corriger mes fautes.

Bonne lecture.

Jack déambulait un peu ivre dans les rues de New Paris. Il avait encore passé la soirée à boire en se souvenant du pire jour de toute sa longue vie et à pleurer sur la mort de Ianto. Il avait les yeux rouges et les idées noirs. Il ne regardait pas devant lui mais se laissait pousser par le flot des piétons, aussi s'était-il étonné quand il n'avait plus réussi à avancer. Il remarqua que son manteau été tendu. Une main l'avait retenu. Il avait remonté le long de la main, puis du bras et il avait remarqué que la personne qui le tenait portait un grand manteau marron. Il remonta encore et croisa deux yeux marrons qui le regardaient inquiet :

-Jack ?

-… Docteur ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-… Docteur … est-ce que c'est vous ?

-Jack ? Vous avez bu ? Oh la vache, oui, vous puez le maboulou, vous auriez pu faire un effort quand même, vous savez pourtant que à part pour les Xingu, cet alcool est très fort, autant en goût qu'en odeur.

-Docteur … est-ce que c'est vraiment vous ? Pourquoi vous bougez comme ça ?

-Moi ? Je ne bouge pas Jack.

-Mais si, vous bougez, vous n'arrêtez pas … et pis vous auriez pu me dire que vous aviez un jumeau, c'est chaud, ça vous tente une partie à 3, Docteurs ?

Le Docteur soupira, visiblement, Jack était complètement bourré et avait des hallucinations. Il décida de le ramener au TARDIS et de le faire décuver un peu.

Jack se réveilla avec l'esprit brouillé et les yeux et la gorge en feu … il avait vraiment dû forcer hier. Il regarda autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette pièce. C'était la chambre dans laquelle il dormait quand il voyageait à bord du TARDIS. Il se leva du lit et se rhabilla. Enfin, il enfila sa chemise que le Docteur lui avait enlevée et remit son long manteau militaire. Il toucha le manteau avec tendresse, c'était le dernier cadeau de Ianto aussi il en prenait le plus grand soin … c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se força à afficher un sourire et il rejoint le pont du vaisseau. Le Docteur était là, penché sur la console. Quand Jack apparu, le Docteur se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Tiens, le beau aux bois dormant. Ça va ? Vous avez décuvé ?

-Euh, oui, ça va bien, je vous remercie. Merci de m'avoir ramené surtout. Et de m'avoir fait dormir dans ma chambre.

-De rien, je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser déambuler en ville et faire peur aux enfants.

-Haha, très drôle, je ne fais pas peur aux enfants.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un n'essaye de vous violer en profitant de votre état de faiblesse. Bourré comme vous étiez, vous n'étiez certainement pas en état de vous défendre.

-Hum … merci.

-Alors Jack, dîtes moi, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous ne vouliez plus quitter la Terre, vous disiez que votre vie était là-bas.

-Je sais oui.

-Alors ? Que s'est il passé ?

Jack lui raconta donc tout ce qui s'était passé sur Terre avec les 456, la mort de Ianto et la mort de Steven. Le Docteur était atterré. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette histoire, de cette tragédie.

-Et vous êtes parti après ça ?

-Oui, je ne pouvais plus rester sur Terre, je tournais en rond là bas et rien ne m'occupait l'esprit, je ne cessais de trouver des choses ou des gens qui me rappelait ces horreurs. J'ai dû sacrifier Steven et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais mais c'était un mal nécessaire. En revanche, Ianto est mort par ma faute. Il m'a accompagnait parce qu'il m'aimait … parce que je lui avais permis d'entrer dans ma vie et d'y prendre beaucoup trop de place. A cette époque, nous sortions ensemble … j'allais même tout faire pour officialiser la chose. Je voulais lui proposer d'habiter avec moi, on aurait pu louer un appartement. Je sais qu'à Torchwood on ne vit pas longtemps mais j'avais l'intention de le prendre avec moi pour chaque mission dorénavant pour pouvoir le protéger. Je tenais énormément à lui.

-Et pour lui rendre hommage, vous buvez tous les soirs ?

-… non … ce n'est pas … je …

-écoutez, je conçois que vous soyez triste comme les pierres mais si comme vous dîtes, il est mort parce qu'il vous à accompagné parce qu'il vous aimait, alors ce n'est pas lui rendre hommage que de bousiller votre vie comme ça.

-Mais … il me manque tellement. Tout me manque chez lui, son odeur, son humour, son intelligence, son incroyable mémoire, sa personnalité, son corps, ses costumes, ses habitudes … son café … vous auriez dû goûter ça Docteur, il faisait le meilleur des cafés … quand je bois de l'alcool tout me reviens et me ramènent près de lui.

-Jack, de quand date sa mort ?

-Et bien, ça fait déjà 100 ans …

-100 ans que vous vous saoulez tous les jours, tous les soirs ? Heureusement que vous êtes immortel sinon, je ne vous dit pas l'état de votre foie. Écoutez, il faut que vous fassiez votre deuil Jack.

-Non Docteur, je m'y refuse, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas l'oublier.

-Je ne vous dis pas de l'oublier, je vous dis de passer à autre chose, ou non, même pas de passer à autre chose, plutôt de reprendre votre vie, normalement et surtout sobrement, mais avec lui vous accompagnant toujours dans votre cœur. Jack, c'est mauvais pour vous de boire autant. Est-ce que vous voulez voyager avec moi ? Nous nous tiendrons compagnie dans notre solitude loin de nos amours.

-Est-ce que c'est un rencard Docteur ?

-Jack !!!

-Très bien, très bien … vous avez raison, je vais reprendre du poil de la bête. Je suis sur que Ianto n'aurait pas aimé me voir comme ça de toute façon. Alcoolique et débraillé … non, vraiment Ianto ne ce serait jamais intéressé à moi si j'avais été comme ça.

-Bien, très bien.

Les mois passèrent en voyage pour Jack et le Docteur. Ils ne furent pas faciles ces mois car le sevrage de Jack de l'alcool se fit difficilement. Il avait souvent des accès de rage et d'autres de mélancolie. Le Docteur le retrouvait souvent prostré dans un coin à pleurer. Après 1 an et demi de voyage et d'aventure, ou ils coururent beaucoup, le Docteur se décida à parler à Jack :

-Jack ?

-Ouais ? … qu'est-ce qu'il y a Docteur ? Je ne vous avais pas vu aussi grave depuis la fois ou un Doronium avait égratigné la peinture du TARDIS !!!

-Jack, je tenais à vous dire que vous aviez énormément progressé et que je suis très fier de vous.

-Merci Docteur, ça me fait très plaisir.

-Mais … pour compléter votre sevrage et pour saluer vos efforts … il faut que vous lui disiez au revoir.

-Non, jamais.

-Si, Jack, il le faut. Il restera toujours avec vous, à vos côtés mais il faut que vous vous rendiez compte, que vous réalisiez qu'il est mort.

A ce moment là, le TARDIS atterrit.

-Où sommes-nous Docteur ?

-Sur le parking devant le cimetière Nord de Cardiff … là ou est enterré Ianto Jones … Venez Jack, allons lui dire au revoir … et j'espère que vous pourrez me parler de lui aussi pendant que nous nous recueillerons sur sa tombe. Vous ne m'en avez jamais vraiment parlé.

-Parce que je voulais le garder pour moi … je suis très jaloux.

-Bien, allons-y Jack. Il faut que vous le laissiez reposer en paix.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le TARDIS et rentrèrent tout doucement dans le cimetière. Ils allaient devoir chercher un peu pour trouver la tombe. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient, Jack en profita pour parler de Ianto au Docteur, leur rencontre, le ptérodactyle, l'arrivée de Gwen et la jalousie palpable de Ianto, la découverte de Lisa, son intégration dans l'équipe après ça, l'approfondissement de leur relation et quelques unes de ses manies, son délicieux café … Jack avait retrouvé le sourire en parlant de Ianto et même s'il l'avait voulu, le Docteur n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter. Finalement, Jack s'arrêta de parler et de marcher. Un nom sur une tombe avait attiré son attention. La stèle disait :

Ianto Julian Jones

Ami, collègue, frère et oncle merveilleux.

Tu nous manqueras à jamais

1983-2008

Jack senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sa gorge lui fit très mal et son nez se mit à couler.

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-Nous n'avons pas changé d'année depuis notre dernier voyage.

-Donc … il est mort il y a plus de 200 ans !

-… Jack, il faut que tu lui dises au revoir.

-… Non, je refuse. Hors de question. Non … non …

Jack s'accroupi et posa un poing sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements tandis qu'il caressait la stèle de l'autre main. Il passait et repassait sa main sur les lettres, comme si ce geste pouvait le réconfortait.

Soudain, le Docteur et Jack sursautèrent. Ils venaient d'entendre ce bruit si caractéristique que faisait le TARDIS lorsqu'il atterrissait ou repartait … ou qu'il chauffait … ou réfléchissait … enfin bref, ils se retournèrent en vitesse et s'inquiétèrent en voyant un flux lumineux sortir du haut du TARDIS et se diriger vers la tombe de Ianto.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je … je l'ignore …

-Mais arrêtez ça, qu'est-ce qu'il fait à la tombe de Ianto ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je … chut !

-Quoi ?

-Chut, taisez-vous … vous entendez ça ?

-Non, entendre quoi ?

-Nom de Zeus, s'écria le Docteur en courant vers le TARDIS en zigzagant entre les tombes.

Il sorti du cimetière et Jack entendit le grincement de l'ouverture de la porte puis il entendit la fermeture et le Docteur réapparu portant pelle et pioche. Il freina devant la stèle et lança à Jack la pioche puis il commença à creuser la terre.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je creuse.

-Non, arrêtez ça, vous profanez la tombe de Ianto !!!

-Jack, Jack … vous me faîtes confiance non ?

-Oui, totalement.

-Alors creusez, il faut le sortir de là.

-Vous voulez déterrer le cercueil de Ianto ?

-Non, je veux le sortir de son cercueil.

-QUOI ?

-écoutez, faites moi confiance et creusez.

Voyant l'urgence dans laquelle était le Docteur et ayant une complète confiance en lui, il prit la pioche et commença à creuser. Rapidement, grâce à l'ardeur dont faisaient preuve Jack et le Docteur, le cercueil fut en vu, et là, alors que les deux ralentissaient leur coup de pioche et de pelle, ils entendirent un son effroyable. Un son qui leur fit dresser les poils sur tout le corps. C'était un hurlement effroyable, un cri de pure terreur. Jack balança au loin sa pioche et fini de débarrasser les dernières mottes de terre du cercueil puis il l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit quand il ouvrit le cercueil le terrifia. Ianto était visiblement vivant, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi et il hurlait, terrifier. Ses ongles, ou ce qu'il en restait, avaient lacéré le couvercle du cercueil, détruisant totalement le rembourrage. Son corps était dans un état lamentable de décomposition. Jack, les larmes aux yeux, pris Ianto dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler. Au bout d'une demi-heure de cris et de larmes, alors que Jack avait le tympan gauche totalement perforé par ces cris, Ianto tomba inanimé dans les bras de Jack.

Jack sorti de la fosse en portant dans ses bras le corps, ou ce qu'il en restait, de Ianto. En pleurant, il ramena son amour dans le TARDIS, précédé du Docteur. Jack s'engagea dans le couloir menant aux chambres et le TARDIS ouvrit pour lui une porte menant à une chambre médicalisée. Jack le posa sur le lit et le Docteur s'approcha. Il sorti son stéthoscope et l'examina. Il soupira puis déclara :

-Nous devrions sortir.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère, nous devrions l'aider. Vous êtes docteur en tout alors faîtes quelque chose.

-Le TARDIS s'occupera de lui, venez Jack, sortons.

Faisant confiance au TARDIS, Jack sorti avec le Docteur et ils s'installèrent au salon.

-Que c'est il passé Docteur ?

-Je ne sais pas Jack, je vous assure que je l'ignore.

-Est-ce qu'il ira bien ?

-Le TARDIS l'à ramené à la vie, je suis sur qu'il prendra grand soin de lui …

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On attend … on attend qu'il aille mieux, qu'il se réveille et qu'il nous parle. Il n'y a que comme ça que je saurais pourquoi le TARDIS l'a ramené à la vie.

-Alors ?

-Alors on attend.

Commença alors une longue attente pour les deux hommes. Pour être tranquille pendant la guérison du jeune majordome, le Docteur stationna le TARDIS près d'un trou noir, au moins, là, aucune aventure ne viendra le trouver … en tout cas il l'espérait. Pendant 1 mois, Jack et le Docteur tournèrent en rond dans le vaisseau. Aucun des deux n'avait l'autorisation du TARDIS pour rentrer dans la chambre du malade ainsi aucun des deux ne savait comment allait le jeune homme.

Finalement, un jour, alors que tous les deux étaient au salon à boire le thé, ils entendirent le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Ianto et rentrèrent. Le jeune homme reposait sur son lit et Jack fut ému en le voyant si beau. Il était tel qu'il s'en souvenait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, ce fameux jour, cet affreux jour. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amour et s'assit sur les draps à côté de lui. Il remonta doucement la couverture sur sa poitrine et en profita pour poser la main sur celle-ci. Il relâcha sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue jusqu'à présent en sentant la poitrine de Ianto se soulever. Il respirait. Jack avait les larmes aux yeux. Le Docteur s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit et les deux hommes attendirent le réveil du malade.

Au bout d'une heure de patience, Jack vit enfin les yeux de Ianto papillonner. Jack souriait comme un malade. Ianto lui fit également un petit sourire endormi puis il tenta de s'étirer. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement avec une grimace puis il écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, il venait de se rappeler. Il ouvrit la bouche et hurla. Il commença aussi à pleurer et encore une fois, Jack le pris dans ses bras. Ianto s'accrocha à son manteau de toute la force de ses doigts. Le Docteur se précipita avec une seringue de tranquillisant et l'injecta en Ianto. Le jeune homme mit du temps à se calmer et il lui fallut toute la patience et la tendresse de Jack pour le calmer un petit peu. Puis le jeune homme se rendormit. Pendant 5 jours, Ianto ne fit que ça, se réveiller, hurler, pleurer et se rendormir. Le Docteur était forcé de le nourrir par intraveineuse. Finalement, un jour, Ianto se réveilla mais il ne hurla pas et ne pleura pas non plus. Il était trop épuisé pour le faire et il était aussi trop épuisé pour s'endormir. Jack lui fit un sourire et lui caressa la joue, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux :

-Ianto … tu te sens bien ?

-Hum hum …

-écoute, je sais que tu as été traumatisé mais on a des questions à te poser … tu penses être assez en forme pour y répondre ?

-Oui, répondit Ianto d'une toute petite voix.

-Tout d'abord, sache que je suis très content que tu sois en vie amour, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Déclara Jack en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Ianto, tout d'abord … de quoi est-ce que vous vous rappelez en dernier ?

-On était à Londres … avec les 456 … ils ont libérés un gaz mortel dans l'immeuble … je suis mort …

-Oui …

-Ianto, je veux savoir … est-ce que tu as souffert ? Je n'ai pas souffert quand je suis mort mais peut-être que toi oui …

-J'ai souffert … mais pas du poison … j'ai souffert parce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais …

-C'était une erreur … je t'aime Ianto, je t'aime passionnément. J'ai beaucoup souffert de ta mort …

-Je suis mort depuis combien de temps ?

-Plus de 200 ans.

-Alors … 200 ans ? J'ai du mal à réaliser …

-Je sais bien.

-écoutez messieurs, non pas que ses retrouvailles ne soient pas touchantes mais j'ai des questions à vous poser monsieur Jones.

-pfff, d'accord Docteur, vous pouvez l'interroger mais pas longtemps, je veux qu'il soit en forme bientôt.

-Merci Jack … alors monsieur Jones, je suis ravi que vous alliez bien mais je ne comprends pas. Et quand je ne comprends pas, je suis très frustré alors il faut que je comprenne … vous comprenez ?

-Euh … est-ce qu'il faut que je réponde ?

-Non, non, c'est juste une question rhétorique, je me parle à moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas … par contre, là je vais vos poser de vrai question, il va donc falloir répondre honnêtement d'accord ?

-… Oui.

-Bien, alors, est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

-Non, on s'est juste vu par écran interposé quand les daleks ont déplacés la Terre.

-Ah oui, je me souviens … est-ce que à un moment ou un autre vous avez voyagé dans le TARDIS ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il vous a ressuscité … il vous aimait bien et il a décidé de prendre soin de vous.

-Non, je n'ai jamais voyagé dans le temps et l'espace avant.

-Bon alors c'est pas ça … hum … racontez … racontez moi un peu votre vie …

-Et bien, je suis né à Cardiff et j'y suis resté jusqu'à ce que je fasse mes études à Londres … et …

-Oui, non, ça je sais, aucune importance.

-Comment ?

-Non enfin je voulais dire, c'est important mais pas là, pas maintenant … Je voulais dire, racontez moi l'histoire de votre famille.

-Et bien … ma famille habite Cardiff depuis la nuit des temps … Nous n'avons que peu bouger … Sans doute que nous ne nous sentons chez nous qu'au pays de Galle.

-Vraiment ? Rien d'extraordinaire dans votre famille ? Personne n'a jamais prétendu être enlevé par des extraterrestres ? Personne n'a jamais rien mangé de … radioactif ou ce genre de chose ?

-Non, rien de vraiment intéressant … ah, si, mon grand-père est parti aux Etats-Unis pendant 1 mois. Il voulait émigrer là-bas mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne se sentait pas bien alors il est revenu à Cardiff. Pendant le peu de temps qu'il a été là-bas, à New-York plus précisément, il a travaillé à la construction de l'empire state building. C'est une histoire célèbre dans notre famille.

-Attendez attendez … l'empire state building ?

-Euh, oui.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose sur son séjour là bas ? Sur cette construction ?

-Non … rien de particulier. Ah, si, il nous a dit qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de son séjour là bas après Elis Island jusqu'au moment ou il s'est retrouvé dans les égouts sous l'empire mais il savait qu'il avait travaillé à sa construction parce que quand il est sorti des égouts, un homme l'a interpellé dans la rue et lui a remit sa paye. Après ça, il est resté encore 2 semaines aux Etats-Unis puis il est reparti à Cardiff, cette ville et cette vie lui faisait peur.

-Dans les égouts … AH, JE SAIS !!!

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je sais. En 1930, je suis allé aux Etats-Unis avec Martha et nous avons découvert que c'était les daleks qui commanditaient la construction de l'immeuble. Nous les avons stoppés mais dans le processus, j'ai donné un peu de mon ADN à certains ouvriers. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous morts mais visiblement l'un d'entre eux y a réchappé … Je pense que c'était votre grand-père. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je ne sais pas … AH SI, JE SAIS !!! Étant donné que votre grand-père était dans les égouts, il était hors de porté du rayon d'action des daleks et c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas fait tuer. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans les égouts ? AH JE SAIS !!!

-Allons bon … Vous avez fini de crier ?

-Il était dans les égouts parce que les daleks l'y avait envoyé pour chasser les esclaves cochons … !!!

-Bien sur oui … les esclaves cochons … hum, Docteur, vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui, oui, ça va. Et donc, il est revenu à Cardiff et il a eu des enfants et il vous a légué ses gènes et donc les miens … et quand on est allé sur votre tombe pour vous rendre hommage, le TARDIS à senti un ADN proche de celui d'un seigneur du temps … et vu que vous avez un ADN proche du mien, vous devriez vous régénéré mais ce ne fut pas le cas … pourquoi ? OH, JE SAIS !!! Les uons, le TARDIS en a et moi aussi parce que je suis un seigneur du temps mais vous non et c'est ce qu'on a vu, le TARDIS vous a transfuser des uons … vous êtes donc maintenant un seigneur du temps … comme moi !!!

-Un seigneur du temps ?

-Un seigneur du temps ?

-Oui, vous êtes devenu un seigneur du temps grâce aux gênes de votre grand-père et avec l'aide du TARDIS … on peut même dire que c'est grâce aux daleks.

Mais Ianto n'entendit jamais la fin de cette phrase, il s'était finalement endormi, épuisé.

Le mois qui suivit fut encore très difficile, aussi le TARDIS resta à la périphérie du trou noir pour éviter les ennuis. Ianto, maintenant qu'il avait recouvré un peu de force, n'arrivait plus à dormir et faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Toutes les nuits, le Docteur et Jack étaient réveillés par des hurlements d'effroi et ils se précipitaient tous les deux dans la chambre ou Jack passait la nuit à essayer de réconforter Ianto tandis que le Docteur racontait des histoires qui lui étaient arrivés pour les occuper et pour occuper l'esprit de Ianto surtout. Jack ne passait pas encore ses nuits avec Ianto car celui-ci n'avait pas encore quitté la chambre médicalisée du TARDIS et celui-ci refusait de le laisser passer la nuit avec son patient.

Ianto avait aussi énormément de mal à admettre qu'il était un seigneur du temps, et plus encore à admettre que à cette époque, sa sœur, son beau-frère et ses neveux ainsi que Gwen et Rhys, tout ceux qu'il avait connus, étaient morts. Ianto avait objecté qu'ils pouvaient voyagés dans le temps et aller les voir. Le Docteur lui avait répondu qu'il ne fallait pas remonter dans sa ligne de temps, c'était trop dangereux, on ne revient jamais en arrière quand ça nous concerne … qui plus est, même s'ils repartaient voir sa famille et ses amis, il ne pourrait pas leur parler ou interagir avec eux … il était mort pour eux. Ianto avait été anéanti par cette nouvelle.

Une nuit, Jack et le Docteur avaient même été réveillés par une alarme déclenchée par le TARDIS. Ils s'étaient précipités vers la chambre de Ianto que le TARDIS avait déverrouillé. Ils ne virent personne dans la chambre aussi se dirigèrent-il vers la salle de bain dont la porte était elle aussi ouverte. Ce qu'ils virent leur glacèrent les sangs. Ianto avait cassé un verre et s'était tailladé les veines. Depuis quelque temps déjà, les deux hommes avaient bien remarqués que Ianto n'allait pas bien psychologiquement parlant, qu'il était fragile et dépressif mais ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était à ce point. Jack prit Ianto dans ses bras et l'installa avec lui dans le lit tandis que le Docteur faisait tout pour le soigner. En désespoir de cause, le Docteur bougea le TARDIS et le fit atterrir dans la ville de Capriturnia au 44ème siècle pour voir le très célèbre et efficace docteur Luciboten Nivitalana, docteur en psychiatrie. Ils prirent rendez-vous pour Ianto et pendant encore 3 ans, ils restèrent sur cette planète, le temps que la thérapie du plus jeune soit fini. Tous les jours, au plus grand bonheur de Jack, Ianto allait de mieux en mieux. Au bout de 2 mois, il l'avait embrassé puis 2 mois plus tard, il l'acceptait enfin dans son lit.

A la fin de la thérapie, les angoisses de Ianto n'avaient pas disparus mais il était à présent capable de les contrôler et d'y faire face. Avec le Docteur et Jack, ils quittèrent la planète vers d'autres aventures. Le Docteur devint le meilleur ami de Ianto, ils s'entendaient à merveilles et se ressemblaient en bien des points. Quand à Jack, et bien, lui et Ianto apprirent à se connaître encore mieux et tous les jours, leur amour grandissait.

Un jour, après avoir voyagé avec le Docteur pendant un temps incalculable, Jack et Ianto décidèrent de le quitter. Ils avaient vécus ensemble de merveilleuses et quelque fois tragiques aventures mais après un certain temps, le couple aspira à une vie plus calme. Le Docteur en était triste mais il laissa ses deux meilleurs amis partir. Ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de tranquillité et à une vie à deux, et non à trois. Lui, il n'avait pas leur chance … il n'avait pas l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de voyager, même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas.

Après avoir passé des milliers d'années ensemble, après que Jack ai déjà bien entamé sa transformation physique en Face de Boe, Ianto mourut pour une énième fois, il mourût de vieillesse, encore une fois, il mourut tranquillement, dans son lit, avec Jack lui tenant la main et attendant son retour, fébrilement. Malgré toutes les régénérations de Ianto, Jack avait toujours été là et l'avait toujours aimé … Il était et resterait toujours son petit gallois. Ce jour là, Ianto ne se régénéra pas. Jack et lui s'en étaient doutés, Ianto avait déjà vécu de nombreuses régénérations et ils sentaient bien la fin arriver. Jack pleura immensément et demeura inconsolable pendant une dizaine d'année. Puis il se reprit et parti en politique, pour rendre hommage à Ianto et au monde parfait qu'il souhaitait. Quand Jack mourut, en compagnie du Docteur, il se souvint d'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, un jour ou Ianto avait réussi à faire goûter au Docteur son merveilleux café. Le Docteur, fervent défenseur du sacro saint thé anglais, avait freiné des quatre fers mais il s'était malgré tout fait avoir par l'ingéniosité du Gallois. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois dans le salon du TARDIS, devant un « dellicioso » café, dixit le Docteur, et ils se racontaient des souvenirs, des anecdotes, des histoires … C'est les oreilles remplit du souvenir de ses rires que Jack rendit son dernier soupir. Une chose qu'on ne pourrait pas dire sur lui c'était qu'il n'avait pas vécu, qu'il n'avait pas aimé, et qu'il n'avait pas ri. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à faire ses trois choses passionnément.

FIN.

Alors, ça vous à plût ?


End file.
